


A Stressful Day

by gvic14



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvic14/pseuds/gvic14
Summary: Sooyoung's had a stressful day and all she wants is to come home to her cute and sweet girlfriend Jiwoo.





	A Stressful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Kpop fanfic, I hope it's somewhat good. I've also published it on AFF.
> 
> I'd love to see what you guys think of it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sooyoung sighed as she walked down the hallway and towards the door to her apartment. She reached inside her purse to find her keys and finally open the door so she can get some rest. It had been one hell of a day. Even if most days as a professional model and dancer went smoothly for her, sometimes she would clash against other strong personalities and that could make her work a bit stressful.

 

“I’m home…” she said tiredly as she entered the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. A little smile tugged at her lips at the thought of Jiwoo, with her beautiful big brown eyes and the gorgeous smile that was currently on her face after seeing her get in from the couch in the living room.

 

She stood up quickly and went to give Sooyoung a small kiss on the lips as a greeting.

 

“Hiii baby! How was your day?” Sooyoung smiled briefly at her girlfriend’s sweetness but she soon remembered the awful day she’d had and let out a long sigh. Jiwoo’s face soon turned to one of worry. “That bad uh? Do you want to talk about it? You can sit on the couch and rest while I make you some tea!”

 

Sooyoung went to do just that while her girlfriend moved towards the kitchen. She let herself fall onto the couch, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she heard Jiwoo moving in the kitchen. Her body felt sore from all the weird positions and moves they made her do today for the photoshoot. She tried to stretch her neck, but it was so stiff she let out a small groan of pain.

 

“Does your neck hurt?” She heard Jiwoo say from behind her, and she looked up to see her handing her a cup of tea. She smiled gratefully at the younger girl as she carefully took the cup in her hands.

 

“Yeah, they made me do this stupid hair flip over and over again ‘cause the stupid photographer kept messing up the shot” she said as she took a small sip of tea, closing her eyes in relief at the hot liquid going down her throat before putting the cup down on the coffee table in front of her.

 

As she leaned back on the couch, she felt Jiwoo’s warm hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before lowering her head next to Sooyoung’s ear 

 

“Maybe I can help? You can tell me all about your day while I give you a massage” Jiwoo said as she kissed the older girl’s cheek, making Sooyoung close her eyes in contentment.

 

“That sounds great, baby, thank you” Sooyoung managed to tell her sweet girlfriend before letting out a groan of pain as Jiwoo’s hands started moving on the back of her neck and shoulders.

 

“Wow, you’re really stiff! Is this all because of the hair flips they made you do?”

 

“Mmm, that and the fact that the photographer kept making stupid mistakes and then saying he wanted to try something different every time just to save his ass… Oof, right there, it hurts so bad”

 

As Jiwoo kept working on Sooyoung’s stiff shoulders and neck, the latter kept describing all the weird and impractical positions she had to do for today. Not that she couldn’t do them, her training as a dancer definitely proved useful in situations like this. She was ultimately able to deliver, but that didn’t mean it was okay for her to pay for that so called photographer’s continuous mistakes.

 

After a couple of minutes, Sooyoung’s shoulders were much more relaxed under Jiwoo’s hands and she managed to move her neck a little with just some mild pain this time around. Jiwoo’s hands on her were starting to feel a lot more welcomed, and it must have showed on her face or something, because she felt Jiwoo’s lips making a trail from her shoulder to the side of her neck, then her hot breath against it as she said “Are you feeling good now?”

 

It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

 

With her face a little flushed and a sheepish look she replied “Yeah… much better, thanks Jiwoo” and she smiled softly at her. But the smile Jiwoo gave her in return was much less innocent as she then moved her face so she could whisper in Sooyoung’s ear.

 

“How about… we take this to the bedroom” she kissed the spot behind her ear that she liked. “So I can give you the full treatment, hmm?”

 

Sooyoung had her eyes closed now, because _Holy shit, God bless her cute and sexy girlfriend, how did she get so lucky?!_

 

She felt Jiwoo’s hand moving from one shoulder to the other and down her arm. She opened her eyes to look at her hand being lifted as she was gently pulled up from the couch by a smiling girl that had a fire in her eyes as she looked at Sooyoung from over her shoulder, leading them down the hall to their bedroom.

 

And just like that, Sooyoung had forgotten everything about the stupid photographer and her exhausting day. Work? What work? She would most definitely come in a little late tomorrow.


End file.
